The objectives of this study is to examine the response of HIV-1 infected individuals with <500 CD4 cells/mm3 to vaccination with different HIV-1 gp160 antigens; to determine the effect of vaccination on HIV specific immune responses including neutralization antibodies, and HIV-1 specific pro- liferative and cytotoxic T-cell (CTL) responses. (ACTG 209).